companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetrarch Tank
"Tetrarch ready!" Tetrarch Tank is an Allies medium vehicle field by the British featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info Tetrarch Tank or Light Tank Mk VII, Tetrarch I is a light tank adopted by the British airborne forces. It can be called in once the Royal Commandos Support is choosen. Similar to the Commandos, Tetrarch Tank are in in a Military Glider known by many as the Hamilcar Glider. The Tetrarch Tank is adopted by the British airborne because of its light weight and diminutive size of the tank, allowing it to be carried airborne with the Hamilcar Glider. The Tetrarch Tank is armed with a 2 pounder(40 mm) and a 7.92 mm Besa machine gun mounted on the right side of the main gun. It has armor up to 16 mm thick, providing reasonable protection from small armed fire and rapid fire canoon such as the 22 mm automatic cannon. Powered by a Meadows 12 cylinder petrol engine producing 165hp, it is fast, durable light tank that fight along the Commandos behind enemy lines. The Tetrarch Tank also can be upgraded with the Littlejohn Adaptor to increase its main gun armor panetration abilities against hardened target. The 6 pounder gun upgraded with the Littlejohn Adaptor provide reasonable firepower against medium vehicle such as the SdKfz 251 Half-track, SdKfz 234 Armoured Car and even heavy flakpanzer such as the Ostwind Flakpanzer and Wirbelwind Flakpanzer. The 2 pounder gun also allow the Tetrarch Tank to knock out fortified position, buildings and Medium Defensive Structures such as bunkers and anti-aircraft emplacement. The main gun along with the 7.92 mm Besa machine gun is also effective against most Axis infantry. The advantage of the Tetrarch Tank is the tank itself can be deployed behind enemies line. As most panzer such as the Panzer IV, Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank, Panther, Tiger and others are called to the frontline for major battle. Leaving thier lightly protected flank and bases exposed to attack. With the Hamilcar Glider, it can deployed in hidden area and sneak into enemy base without alerting the Axis force of thier presence. Fight along with the Commandos, the Tetrarch Tank can provide armour support while undergo raid supply lines, cut down infantry, destroy defensive position and disrupt the enemies base of operation. Allies Commander also used the Hit and Run technique. By disrupting the enemy, and retreat as soon as the panzer retreated to relieve thier base. This will allow the Allies to strengthed thier main force and continue advancing to the enemies frontline. While kept the Axis Commander confuse and cautious about going offensive or defensive. Continue doing so wil demoralized the Axis Commander and bring the Allies a quick victory. If used well, the Tetrarch Tank can perform a wide veriety of raid duty. Weakness Although fast and have reasonable armour, the 16 mm is too light to withstand light anti tank weapons and anti tank gun. Marder III, PaK 38 anti tank gun in bases can provide the needed protection against the lightly armoured Tetrarch Tank. But since it mostly fight along with the Commandos, best support the anti tank guns with heavy machine gun crew or infantry. The Tetrarch Tank 2 pounder gun heavily outgunned by the more powerful panzers, if encounter a panzer such as the Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank, Hetzer and others, the Tetrarch Tank will be loss before it have a chance to retreat. So, best avoid direct combat with panzer and retreat the Tetrarch Tank and other raider force quickly if panzers are retreating or missing in a fog of war. The 88mm Flak 36 can destroyed the lightly armored Tetrarch Tank with no more than two shots. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Allies Category:Vehicles